Trouble maker
by pen names r us
Summary: Ian sets out to find the one thing he needs at the moment. As a result he gets into a bit of trouble. Well, this is Ian. Trouble is his middle name. Contains swearing.


**_Another_** story about Ian and Bryan from me to you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade.

-o-O-0-O-o-

Ian wasn't a very happy bunny this morning. He had a plan. An extremely cool and clever plan, but the only problem was is that the one thing he needed to complete his plan was missing. He asked Tala but no luck. He asked Spencer and got nothing. Heck, he even asked Kai but no-one had a clue. The final element needed for his plan was missing and had been missing since early this morning.

"Damn it!" grumbled the young Russian. "Where the hell did Bryan go?"

He scowled, grabbed his bag and marched out of the hotel room. Stomping down the hallway towards the elevator he decided to see if he could find the missing 'blader. If not, he could always ask someone if they had seen him. Stopping in front of the elevator doors he mused about whether to take the elevator or run down the stairs. Opting for the lazy route he pressed the shiny button. Shifting the weight of his bag, he waited.

-o-O-0-O-o-

Seven shiny cans sat in a row and one determined 'blader standing a few metres away. He lifted his launcher  
and with one deep breath to calm himself, he launched.

-o-O-0-O-o-

Stepping out of the elevator Ian vowed never to ride one again. Gagging slightly he cursed whoever it was that had farted. Being so small had its advantages but in an elevator there was none. Mumbling various cusses he made his way to the restaurant. Maybe his victim, I mean friend, was there having some food. Pushing the swinging door he entered and sighed when there was no sign of the pale teen. Looking around he tried to pin point anyone familiar. He counted three tables with people he knew. On the nearest table, near the large windows, were four out of five members of Justice 5.

'Brooklyn seems to be missing, probably talking to some animals.' thought Ian.

He shifted his gaze to the next table of 'bladers, The White Tiger X team. He twitched; there was no way he was going over there. He wasn't sure how they would react if he mentioned Bryan's name. Mariah would probably have a hissy fit or something. The next table seated Tyson and Daichi. They were right next to the White Tigers table but if Ian went around the other side he would be able to avoid Mariah and still be able to ask about Bryan. Taking a deep breath and hoping that Mariah was not how he imagined her to be, he made his way to the world Champs table.

-o-O-0-O-o-

The beyblade sliced through the cans with ease but the 'blader was not happy. He caught his blade  
and fixed it into his launcher once more.

-o-O-0-O-o-

Ian stood just behind the world champ and was utterly disgusted. It looked like Tyson was trying to stuff his mouth with as much food as possible and talk at the same time. It wasn't pleasant to watch. It must have been even more unpleasant for Daichi who was sitting opposite. Shaking his head to get rid of the images Ian cleared his throat. Daichi snapped out of his disgusted trance like state and looked at Ian. These two small 'bladers had never talked so neither knew what the other was like. Daichi hoped he wasn't like Tala, or any of the other Blitzkrieg boys for that matter. They weren't fun to talk to.

"Hey." said Daichi cheerfully "Your Ian, right?"

"Yep and your Daichi." smirked Ian and then frowned, turning serious, "I need to ask you something."

Tyson turned and blinked. He hadn't heard anyone walk up to him from behind. Swallowing the half cheeseburger he had stuffed in his gob he flashed Ian a smile.

"Hey Ian, what is it you wanted to know?" Tyson asked happily.

Ian was about to ask about Bryan when a slightly feral growl was heard from the next table. All eyes turned to the source.

-o-O-0-O-o-

All the cans had been destroyed so he needed a new target. Looking around he spotted something. A smirk  
graced his lips as a single word was whispered past them.  
Perfect.

-o-O-0-O-o-

Ian could feel a cold sweat settle on the back of his neck as he stared at Lee wide eyed. He always thought Lee would be sort of nice guy but obviously he was wrong. Sure, Bryan had put Ray in hospital but that was years ago and hadn't been Ian's fault. Yet the elder Chinese 'blader still seemed to be glaring and growling at him. Ian was often in situations like this, mostly with Bryan, so he did what he always did. He cracked a joke at the expense of the other 'blader..

"Hey, stop staring at me like that. I don't go for guys." he sneered with a slight smirk.

The two tables went quite while Lee seemed to turn paler. Ian folded his arms and glared. Lee snarled and rose from his chair.

"Oh like that doesn't happen with Bryan. God, you anger management drop outs are all so predictable." frowned Ian. "And I suppose your gonna try and beat me up now?"

"There won't be any trying you little freak."

"Fuck you! I came here to ask Tyson if he had seen Bryan, not to start a fight with you." Ian snarled.

"Oh. I saw Bryan."

All eyes turned to the new voice.

-o-O-0-O-o-

The water was so beautiful. It was clear blue and seemed to shimmer every time the sun caught it. Well, until a  
beyblade skimmed across its surface like a skipping stone and ruined the picturesque scene.

-o-O-0-O-o-

Mariah popped the last chip (French frie to other peeps) in her mouth and rose from her chair.

"Follow me and I will show you where I saw him last."

"Mariah!" protested Lee.

Mariah gave Lee **the look **and left the table. Lee quickly shut up and sat down. Turning to Ian, Mariah motioned him to follow and then walked towards the doors to leave the restaurant. As he walked away Ian turned to Lee and snickered loudly and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'pussy'. Lee gave a loud growl and leaped after the younger boy. Yelping, Ian sprinted to the door and slammed it open almost hitting Mariah on the other side. He quickly kicked the door with his heel and sent it swinging back into Lee. With a huff Mariah walked off down the corridor muttering about immature boys and stupid brothers. Glaring at the door for the last time Ian took of after Mariah. Maybe he will be able to find Bryan and complete his deviously good plan. That thought alone etched an evil smirk across Ian features.

-o-O-0-O-o-

The beyblade smashed into a rock on the other side of the stream. It chipped away at it for several minutes  
until it flew back and was caught by the gloved hand of its 'blader.

-o-O-0-O-o-

I shall finish it here.  
If you want more tell me because I'm not so sure on this one.  
Next chapter will hopefully come out of its hiding place in my head so I can write but till then you'll have to make do with this.  
Luvs ya all,

xx


End file.
